


Un cuento de espías.

by Damablanca



Series: Juego de espías. [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents, spy games
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/pseuds/Damablanca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El mundo se sostenía en el cumplimiento estricto de las reglas. Las reglas de la Agencia. Ella había sido entrenada para eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Rosa Azul.

**Author's Note:**

> Nada me pertenece.

 

Ella sabía que no era correcto.

El mundo se sostenía en el cumplimiento estricto de las reglas. Las reglas de la Agencia. Ella había sido entrenada para eso, para discernir la línea que dividía lo correcto de lo incorrecto, para clasificar, catalogar y discriminar que era aceptable y que no. Esto no era aceptable definitivamente.

Él estaba dañado. Brienne revisó el expediente, buscó documentos, leyó todos los registros de sus misiones, al menos todos los que le permitía la Agencia con el nivel de seguridad que le asignaron. Fue antes de entrar. Antes siquiera de ser candidato. Uno niño problema en la escuela, un adolescente conflictivo, expulsado dos veces del colegio, hasta ingresar en una Academia Militar. Brienne también había ido a la Academia, pero no había sido por mal comportamiento, si no para seguir la tradición familiar. Había títulos, medallas y honores en la pared de los Tarth, y ella era la última que quedaba para seguir con el legado. Y allí la habían reclutado.

Jaime Lannister en cambio era el segundo hijo de un poderoso hombre de negocios del oeste, un peligro para la sociedad civil desde su juventud, rodeado de lujos excesivos y muy pocos límites. En la Academia no había sido un destacado estudiante, pero había demostrado suficiente talento. Cuando continuó su carrera militar profesional, los reclutadores lo tenían en la mira, su nombre siempre aparecía en la lista de posibles candidatos. Entonces llegaron las misiones. El éxito de la **Hermandad del Bosque Real**. **La Guerra del Usurpador**. Pero no sería hasta que sucediera el controversial caso de **Aerys Targaryen** que la Agencia decidió ingresarlo a sus filas. De hecho, lo pusieron contra la pared, no le dieron otra opción.

Fue el mejor en el entrenamiento físico de su grupo. Se destacó en lenguas e historia, y demostró una gran aptitud para el pensamiento crítico y la toma de decisiones bajo presión. Avanzó tan rápido en las etapas del programa estándar que lo asignaron a una misión apenas un año y medio después de ingresarlo.

Brienne lo conoció cuando la transfirieron con Olenna Tyrrell, en el área de sicología militar. Ella era la encargada de hacer el papeleo, realizar la inspección de los sujetos antes de cada misión, registrar los daños físicos y mentales de aquellos que sobrevivían para regresar a la Agencia. Él siempre regresaba. Parecía intocable.

Jaime era bueno con los juegos mentales. Le gustaba enfrentarse a ella, tratar de desarmar sus defensas, filtrarse en su mente, como si se tratara del enemigo. Brienne tenía varios sujetos difíciles a su cargo. Él era el peor.

A veces se sentía asustada. Llegaba a casa jadeando, sintiéndose perseguida. El timbre de la puerta o el tono del celular eran suficientes para ponerla en alerta a cualquier hora. La paranoia la hacía mirar hacia atrás en las calles, caminar más rápido, cambiar de itinerarios, incluso dejar su segura y sistemática rutina.

Una vez él trajo una rosa invernal sobre la mesa de entrevistas. La miró muy seriamente y ella sintió el estomago revolverse, sintió en el pecho un agujero enorme. Aquella noche, lloró en su cama como una niña, hasta quedarse dormida. Olenna le dio una semana de vacaciones, quizá porque lo había adivinado, quizá porque sabía que el trabajo la estaba afectando.

Cuando volvió Jaime había sido asignado al **caso Bolton**. Estuvo en el campo activo por cuatro meses, y luego perdido por medio año. Cuando estaban a punto de sellar su expediente y darlo de baja en el servicio, apareció en una pequeña villa de Harrenhall, enfermo, moribundo. Su recuperación tomó catorce meses. Su cuerpo sanó adecuadamente. Pero su mente… esto pasaba con los sujetos. Si no morían en el campo, volvían a casa inválidos o dementes. Jaime insistía en que le habían cortado la mano derecha, pero eso no era cierto. Su mano seguía allí, intacta funcionalmente. Ni siquiera era necesaria la medicación para el dolor.

Llevó mucho tiempo para que él aceptara que estaba completo, que había sobrevivido, que estaba a salvo. Entonces quiso volver a estar activo. Pero eso no era posible a menos que pasara todos los test sicológicos, a menos que Olenna firmara el papel. Brienne sabía que en estos casos daban de baja a los sujetos. Eso era lo recomendable. Nunca volvían a ser los mismos luego de tantos traumas. Brienne no quería que él volviera al campo. Tenía pesadillas sobre él… sobre su mano perdida.

Entonces, las entrevistas empezaron de nuevo. Pruebas, test sicológicos, exámenes físicos. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

Pero esta vez él no le trajo una rosa o vengó la vieja afrenta de un rival perdido en la memoria. Esta vez él violó el protocolo y la llevó a un bar. Y luego a su departamento. Ambos violaron el protocolo. Ambos. Brienne había aceptado cruzar la línea. También era responsabilidad suya. Se besaron al entrar al ascensor. Se besaron en el pasillo y luego frente a la puerta. Cayeron al piso del vestíbulo en su prisa al entrar. Para ella todo era un sueño borroso, sus manos acariciándola, el peso de su cuerpo, la fuerza con que la había penetrado, su aliento sobre su cara, su boca, su cuello. Brienne gemía palabras ininteligibles mientras Jaime la envestía una y otra vez.

Una parte de ella trataba de convencerse de que esto solo era parte de sus eternas tácticas. Él estaba ganando el juego. Pronto vendría la evaluación final, la palabra de Brienne asegurando su competencia para ser asignado. La firma de Olenna aceptando su reincorporación.

Cuando la tomó la segunda vez, tampoco fue gentil. Se terminaron de desnudar en el dormitorio y él la condujo a la cama. La tomó por detrás, enterrándose profundo en ella, asiéndola del cabello con tanta fuerza que a Brienne se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Entonces ella fue más consciente, sintió el dolor y el placer. Escuchó cada palabra que Jaime le murmuró al oído, recordó el filo de sus dientes mordiéndole la piel, sus dedos apretándole la cintura, guiándola hacia él, la aspereza con que sus uñas marcaban sus senos. Se derramó dentro de ella como la primera vez.

Al amanecer Brienne se levantó primero. Se dio una ducha rápida y luego volvió a la cama. Ella lo cabalgó lentamente, sin dejar que él la tocara. Fue una tortura lenta y dulce, mientras sus ojos verdes le sostenían la mirada con una expresión indescifrable. Se apartó antes de que él terminara. Ella se duchó de nuevo. Ambos se bañaron bajo un torrente de agua fría. Luego, ni siquiera hubo despedidas.

Empezó a ser un hábito. Sus encuentros casuales sin ser casuales. Las preguntas no tenían escalas ni trampas. Solo cosas aleatorias, como colores, comidas, fechas especiales, marcas de jabón. Brienne inspeccionó sus manos, sus dedos, cada pedacito de piel. A veces todo encajaba. A veces todo tenía sentido... notaba la diferencia, la presión y la fuerza, algo andaba mal. Algo pasaba con sus nervios o su cabeza. Quería poder tener esa clase de respuestas. Pero no era posible para ella.

En su informe final, un documento de veinte páginas que Olenna reduciría a una sola, Brienne detallaba minuciosamente los pormenores de cada evaluación. El párrafo final fue:

_“El sujeto presenta, a pesar de sus numerosas cicatrices tanto mentales como físicas, habilidades suficientes para volver al campo. No existe evidencia de ninguna discapacidad permanente. Se recomienda su reinserción.”_

Bastó la primera misión. Solo dos días. Brienne recibió la noticia en frente de una tienda de espejos. Jaime había desaparecido. De hecho, de una vez por todas sellarían su expediente.

Brienne decidió pedir su traslado. Tenía suficiente de juegos mentales y pruebas. La pusieron en una oficina distante en el norte, para vigilancia de baja seguridad. Solo más papeleo, pero menos contacto con los sujetos. La vida volvió a ser tranquila y rutinaria. Una colección de momentos intrascendentes. Hasta la mañana en que encontró una rosa descansando sobre la mesa del comedor.

Era azul. Una rosa invernal.

 


	2. El amor es azul.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestros bebés espías han vuelto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribí esto debido a sus deseos, queridos lectores.  
> Estoy escribiendo otras historias de espías. Así que creo que este será el fin.  
> Gracias por su apoyo!

 

Ellos podrían acostumbrarse a esa vida. Solo los dos en medio de la nieve.

El invierno era duro, pero él había encontrado una cabaña en la montaña, lo suficientemente habitable y alejada de la civilización. Ambos hicieron que fuera más confortable. Brienne había pasado un año en la Isla del Oso, durante su adolescencia, conviviendo con sus rústicas costumbres, más propias del siglo pasado. Antes de la Agencia, o siquiera la Academia, ella había aprendido a procurar leña del bosque, a hacer fogatas en suelos húmedos, a cazar, pescar y cocinar, a armar campamentos con lonas y estacas hechas a mano. Ser hija de un aventurero excéntrico no había sido en vano. No la había ayudado a fomentar aptitudes femeninas, pero eso no era necesario donde estaban. No era algo que le importara a Jaime.

Cuando la buscó, luego de su traslado, ni siquiera se permitió pensar en cómo reaccionaría ella. Él no había pensado en nada.

Brienne, apenas lo vio rompió en sollozos. Él quiso consolarla, pedir disculpas, besarla, pero ella corrió al dormitorio y se encerró allí. Jaime tardó media hora en convencerla para que le hablara. A través de la puerta, como dos adolescentes enojados. Era la primera vez que podía charlar con ella, sin temor a que hubiera un micrófono, a decir algo que los comprometiera, o a que todo fuera parte de un nuevo juego, de una nueva misión.

Cuando salió de la habitación ella parecía tener un plan. Tardaron dos horas en empacar lo necesario y borrar sus huellas. Tuvieron que falsificar sus identificaciones, porque sus documentos eran de la Agencia y eran demasiado fáciles de rastrear. Incluso sus nombres reales. Por un tiempo tuvieron que olvidarlos. Jaime robó un auto mecánico, de los viejos, sin ningún tipo de GPS o aditamento digital. Brienne se deshizo de los teléfonos, y compro uno nuevo, descartable. De lo único que no quiso deshacerse fue de su computadora personal. Esa sería su única ventana al exterior.

Él tenía dinero en un banco de Essos bajo un alias. Dinero que por el momento no podía disponer sin correr el riesgo de que lo rastrearan. Brienne limpió sus cuentas locales. Lo hizo escalonadamente, cuidando de que las transferencias fueran poco notorias. Pero ambos sabían que sería una pista fácil, luego de su desaparición.

Siguieron los caminos menos transitados, los pueblos fuera de los mapas turísticos.

Él la buscó una noche, en la oscuridad de un motel de paso, entre sábanas que olían a jabón barato y naftalina. Duró menos de lo que  hubiera deseado. Había algo tan frágil en los ojos de Brienne. Algo tierno y doloroso en aquel océano azul, lleno de lágrimas. Te amo. Te amo. Jaime quería decírselo con cada embestida, estamparlo en su boca, fundirse con cada pedacito de ella. Pero de nada serviría. De nada serviría. Él sabía cómo era alimentar el fuego hasta convertir el mundo en cenizas grises.

Dejaron el auto cuando la nieve les bloqueó el paso. Caminaron, adentrándose en el bosque, hacia las Colinas Solitarias. En una de las cumbres que eligieron al azar, encontraron la cabaña, semi enterrada en un manto blanco.

Las tormentas eran muy frecuentes, y pasaban días enteros sin poder salir. Lo más cercano era un pequeño almacén cerca del Lago Largo. Allí buscaban provisiones, cuando era necesario. Cuando Brienne volvía de allí, apenas entrar se sacudía la escarcha de los hombros y del cabello. Si no había mal tiempo, solo se cubría la cabeza con una bufanda.

A Jaime le gustaba la rutina. Había un hueco en el tiempo, una pausa, y todo parecía eterno por momentos. Despertaba a la mañana con el aliento de Brienne rozándole la mejilla. La veía desnuda frente al espejo, como una gloriosa deidad, tratando de vencer al frío y fallando miserablemente. La sentía entre sus brazos en las noches, acariciándolo como si él fuera algo valioso para ella, como si en ese instante ambos pudieran vivir al mismo tiempo, aprehender alguna verdad tácita solo para ellos.

Aún así, a veces tenía miedo. Ella había transformado el celular en un receptor para captar la señal de la red en su computadora. Nunca se despegaba de lo que pasaba en el exterior. Él había descubierto que Brienne ocultaba páginas de diarios o recortes de revista bajo el colchón, probablemente obtenidos del almacén en el lago.

Tal vez ella terminaría quebrándose, tal vez ella se estaba arrepintiendo. Lo delataría. Tardeo temprano.

Jaime había memorizado los mapas y había apartado de a poco algunos pertrechos. Si llegaba el día, tendría que huir solo. Tendría que dejarla. Se lo dijo una noche. Le dijo que la única forma en que ella podría volver a la normalidad era buscando un trato. No era descabellado. Ella podría decirles que la obligó a seguirlo. Y darles su rastro. El resto correría por su cuenta. Pelearon por una semana después de eso, y ella decidió dormir en el piso, cerca de la chimenea.

Cuando por fin Brienne volvió a tratarlo como a un ser humano, le dijo que debían ir a otro lugar, que se volverían locos si se quedaban más tiempo en medio de la nada.

Sothoryos, le dijo una tarde, mientras se limpiaba las botas contra los tablones de la entrada. Sothoryos es un buen lugar para pasar el verano.

—Si te gusta… —murmuró Jaime, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Dicen que todo es verde, y el agua es transparente y llena de peces y bancos de corales. —Ella había investigado. En todos estos meses. La política, la población, los recursos. Sus relaciones exteriores. Jaime contuvo la risa, escondiéndose tras la palma de su mano izquierda.

—Puede ser.  Puede ser. Aunque prefiero que el agua sea azul. Me gusta que el mundo sea azul.

 

**Author's Note:**

> En negrita se colocan los nombres código de los casos.


End file.
